The present invention relates to ammunitions for a fire-arm or weapon of small or medium calibre and in particular ammunitions for hunting fire-arms or weapons.
The French Pat. No. 83.18988 discloses an ammunition for a hunting fire-arm comprising an subcaliber projectile or missile stabilized by a feathering or tail fins, the projectile consisting of a bullet and of a sabot.
The bullet disclosed in that patent is tapered and made from a dense alloy thereby allowing to increase the surface energy on impact and to decrease the mass of the ammunition.
Such a bullet exhibits two kinds of inconveniences; if the risk of ricochet under a great incidence is low, the high surface energy would risk to cause but slight wounds to the game, the bullet running through a portion of the soft fleshes without substantial damages and risking owing to the incidence to be unable to reach the hard portions of the animal such as the bones.
Another inconvenience of the bullet according to the prior state of known art is that its stability on its path of travel would incur the risk, if the target is missed, to carry it far away from the shooter with a substantial kinetic energy which may be detrimental to the safety of the other shooters or other persons located nearby.